clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.98.152.127
The current page size is unknown. Please archive it when it reaches 32,000 bytesbytes are. On and In confusion. Hi. Thanks for all your edits. I'm sure you might know that recently I have been changing "on" Club Penguin to "in" Club Penguin. I have asked an administrator before I did this, and this is what they said on my talk page. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 21:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC} NOTE: IF ANYBODY HAS ANY PICTURES FROM LORDMASTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WITH MY PENGUIN {JOHNNY 115} IN THEM, PLEASE POST THEM ON MY TALK PAGE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU. Johnny 12:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Blanz2012 and Potatobutt Hi there! They are my sister's friends' accounts. Also, my party album has pictures from my party. Feel free to take some that have you in it if you want. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 23:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC} Misunderstandment Im an administrator and I can not be blocked by another admin. It wont work. Also, I don't really mind if users are underage, its just that specific user has harassed me many times and messaged me on the wiki's irc channel several times calling me a lot of swear words, and that user always is rude and spams and breaks our rules. Thank you for contacting me, [[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Freedoms 4 Unregistered Contributors I'm not an administrator anymore, and even if I wasn't demoted, I couldn't do that. Sorry, but I think such things can only be done by Wikia Staff, and I don't think they will do it. Have a nice day, --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) A random blank space you can leave me messages in RE: I dunno either. But I put the template there because that fact needs to be proven first, with a reliable source. ':)' Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 21:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Should I Quit Should I quit this wiki. Or not. Let me know. RE: I never said I knew him in real life. Hey! Hi Johnny 115! I saw you say that you haven't used IRC or Shout Box. Follow this link,press the light blue thing that says "here",and create a nickname. You can't space in your nickname on IRC,so,you could write "Johnny115" or "Johnny_115". Bye! (Also,GarytheGagetDude is my nickname on IRC,and I will be Gary|(replace this with a message) if I'm busy) Gary the Gaget Dude 11:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno,it usially works for me. But I have Windows 7,so,do you have FireFox? It lets me talk and stuff. Ask someone there for help. Clcik someone's nickname,and click query. Query means that you talk in a private chat with that user. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You need to create a account on the wiki to access the Shout Box. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wall of Fame and administrative rights Unregistered users can't become administrators, sorry. I'm unsure if unregistered users can get on the Wall of Fame, but I don't think so. Ask an admin about that. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 18:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait... You are V-Rex?Wonder ez 21:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez heck no. its just a joke. 22:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your Invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh.... Hey Johnny155! It's me, Chill57181 from CP. I saw you in Solo's igloo the other day! Bye! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 12:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Roozie12 Yes,I do remember Roozie12. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 19:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Voting Hey! Thanks for taking an interest in Zapwire's nomination in the Wall of Fame, but unfortunately only registered users can vote and this your vote was removed. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Party I'm not the host of the party. Brookelas is. Since he's not here, everything is out of hand. I'm only the guest of honour. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 23:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure Johnny. You are a good friend of mine, so put your name down -Code, I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR HAVE AVADA KEDAVRA USED! 01:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: The nickname Ced1214 was created after I created the name Frenley. My username was originally Ced12, but when someone already had that name on another site, I decided to add 14 after the 12. Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw 23:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you make an account? Why don't you make an account on the wiki? It's free if you want to. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 22:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey I remember you from Gary's party. I was icecuber2d2. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Puffle Story I know,they aren't included in the story. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) apsenization Thanks. I'll make a new penguin, even though I really like my old one cause it has a lot of rare items and coins and stuff on it. Btw, why don't you make an account? On wikia I mean NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 00:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) stufffffffff Ill use Johny115fan. :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 00:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) sensei background but i have the sensei background!!! NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 01:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC! Wanna join IRC? OK! Here are the steps: 1: go to google and tyoe in Wikia-community chat and support 2: click the first one 3: type in Johnny115 as ur nickname and scroll down channels to #wikia-clubpenguin 4:wait for it to load, then you can chat! At the bottom,there will be a rectangle to type! Waddle On! Brookelas 13:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops I sincerely apologize, I accidently rollbacked your message on NinjaON's talk. You'll have to add it again. Once again, sorry, --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 14:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) UserInfobox You did not fill in the entire thing completely. I filled in some of them for you. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 17:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Un Club Penguin Wiki I don't use the Un CP. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thank you! Oh, you have Bigbird96 on your buddy list? Lucky. I had him on my old penguin. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE:Congrats! I know it doesn't bite. I don't like Un CP. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Reason When you posted the coppa template on my talk (I know you were suggesting something with it), it added my talk page to "COPPA blocked users" category. So, I removed it to avoid confusion. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Break Warning 24.98.152.127 will be gone from editing the Club Penguin Wiki for a while. He will begin editing and commenting again on June 25, 2010. 19:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Bye! RE:Party The page is protected to prevent vandals. You don't have to sign up to come. It's just a reference to how may people actually sign up and come. Also, I have a high chance of being a member soon, so just chill! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) yay! Yay!! So are you not quitting in July? Please don't... Russian OneClick Here 18:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i would 1.Hello!!2.i would but i cant my user page is locked until furder notice 3. send that to gary himself[[User:K8lkgg|'Hey hey user check out']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'my talk']] [[User:K8lkgg|'and my user page!]] 01:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) POTW Hi 24.98.152.127 I thought that you would be a good user to add to my new wall of fame because you edit a lot, and I always see your messages and edits around the wiki. slidey Party Sign up is here. Bye. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 23:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hi, Johnny 115! I was wondering why you haven't made an account because you should. --Polkie1 19:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Create An Account! You need to CREATE an account, because your IP address can change! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 17:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Bye Johnny 115! Since this is your Dad's decision I won't say that you have to stay or something like that. Anyways, It was nice having you on the wiki. I will miss you. :( --Polkie1 :) ;P 20:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Johnny Why cant you go on shout box? It didnt show when you said it on club penguin. Slidey5555 Block Hey Someone blocked you, if you wanna know more about that contact me on the Unclupenguin Wikia '''Dancing Penguin 23:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Johnny 115 It's me Franky bob I just wanted to tell you we aren't here anymore we moved See my User Page for the Link. Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 11:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC)